Caroline Mary Winchester
by supernatural-lover568
Summary: Caroline is the youngest Winchester what happens when her brothers come to visit and a certain Angel is there as well. Is it love at first Site? Find out. Caroline/ Castial Dean/Anne and Sam/ruby
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own vampire diaries or supernatural. If I did kol and Elena would get together along with Rebecca and Jeremy also I totally ship kaoline and Destial. Hope you like my new story more will be coming your way soon. I also apologize for my avengers and Thor fanfic I know there are a lot of people who were looking forward to it but unfortunately my movie is broken but if some one could send me a play by play of the movie that would be sooooo helpful. One last thing I am open to request of what you want me to write send me ideas of what you what to read or review me some. It doesn't matter if it's a crossover or not if I know the movie book tv show cartoon or whatever it is I'll try to write a story on it. Anyway I'll leave you to read now. **

**XOXO gossip girl ( **sorry couldn't help it **) **

Chapter 1

Caroline was mad. No she was beyond mad. Those good for nothing boys dump her in a small town with her Aunt liz ignore her for a year and now they decide to call and say hey what's up. And to make matters worse their coming here to mystic falls with good but bad news. What the he'll does that even mean. All she knew was that her brothers where coking to get her. That's right she said brothers. You see Caroline's really name is Caroline Mary Winchester younger sister to Dean and Sam Winchester only daughter of John and Mary Winchester who happened to be aunt liz's sister. She was a trained hunter who could take down evil, prevy, creepy. Stalker, demons with one glare. Now I know what your the thinking. _If your so badass and smart then why did you let Damon feed on you why did you sleep with his mom and most importantly why are you even a vampire. _Well here's the answer I didn't. Magic is a wonderful thing. I got one of my witchy friends to spell Damon to think we had sex when in real life I'm still a virgin. Also I'm not a vampire again magic is wonderful. Know as for why I let Damon feed on me well let's say I didn't know these vampires even excited so when I found out about him I stalked up on vervain and learned everything I could about their type. Now my brothers are coming into town to see me and from what I've heard their not coming alone. It's time for shallow, inscure, weak, bubbly Caroline to leave and independent, confident, strong, badass Caroline to come back out.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Check out my other story Elena Viktoriya Gilbert - Fury - Barton codename Pandora And tell me what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it's taken so long I've been so busy with school and things btw I also have more stories on watt pad my account name for there is shadowhunter523**

**Xoxo**

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Caroline did was change her clothes. Out with the girly dresses and skirts in with the leather pants and tight tops. After she was dressed in black leather pants a blood red, skin tight t-shirt and black leather jacket she was out the door. Once out side she thought about walking to the grill but than she remember about her baby. Now where's Dean had his impala Caroline had her black and blood red 2012 Yamaha V-Star 1300. She open the garage and took off the cover to revel it. ' god it is as beautiful as the day I got it. ' Caroline thought. She quickly put the key in and road off.

**10 minutes later**

Caroline finally got to the grill only to see that Dean and Sam's car wasn't there yet. ' Typical their late as usual.'. Caroline walked into the grill and sat at the bar. She was about to order when she heard the most annoying snarky voice ever.

" Caroline what are you wearing?" Elena asked

" Yeah barbie moving onto the goth side of things not even wearing pink." Damon said in his usasl cocky voice

" Demon, Bitch oh.. Sorry I mean Elena and Damon."

" Caroline!" Elena exclaimed

" Damn barbie when did you grow a back bone."

Caroline sighed in frustration " can't you two just go away I am waiting for someone."

" oh yeah barbie who would want to meet up with you!"

Just as Damon said the avengers loud shout could be heard throughout the grill

"** CAROLINE!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caroline!**

Caroline turned around and see Dean and Sam running towards her.

**" **dean sam." she yelled

She quickly jumped into Sam's waiting arms and he spun her around. After he put her down she turned towards dean and jumped into his arms as well. When she finally got down she punched them both in the arm. Hard

" ow what was that for." dean complained

" that was for leaving me in this god awful town that is infested with vampires, werewolves and witches. Than not contacting me for a year. Do you know what I have been though I have had to pretend to be a vampire for the last 9 months, I have had a hybrid demon stalking me not to mention I have had to deal with bicthy doppelganger and dounche bag witches grr.."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Damon

" what the hell blondie do you just go around telling everyone about the super natural are you really that idiotic and what do you mean your not a vampire."

Caroline was getting pissed off

" okay first of all don't call me blondie. Second of all its called magic I mean do you really think I would sleep with you Salvatore thirdly my name is not Caroline Forbes its Caroline Mary Winchester youngest Winchester twin to sam Winchester which mean I'm really 24 burn and lastly I am not a vampire I am a hunter and if you don't know what that mean I will be happy to go all buffy on your ass."

Caroline turned to Dean and Sam let's go to aunt liz's house we can talked there. They nodded In agreement

When they finally go into the house dean and Sam turned to Caroline with a look that said explain so she did **( sorry I don't feel like writing the explanation)**

" so let me get this straight you have a vampire werewolf hybrid who is stalking you and ex boyfriend who's a werewolf you are supposedly a vampire and your best friends a witch." dean asked

Caroline nodded

" well its not the weirdest thing I've heard." Sam said after a moment of silence

" no it is most certainly not." a new voice said causing them all to jump. When Caroline spun around she came face to face with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update I have just been really busy. Stay tuned next chapter Caroline meets Castiel and Klaus gets jealous. Now I'm at a writers block for the paring so I'm going to let you vote. Do you want **

**Caroline/Castiel **

**Or**

**Klaus/Caroline/Castiel**

**Vote now vote closes on Friday ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

They were a crystal blue color that are even more beautiful that Damon's icy blue ones. Caroline felt like she could get lost in them forever. Those eyes those wonderful eyes that seemed to look deep into her soul. She suddenly saw her life flash in front of her eyes, not just her past but her future as well blonde hair crystal blue eye children running around. Passion, lust, love black wings. Caroline snapped out of it when Dean started to talk.

" holy crap dude put some bells on or something you just gave me a heart attack."

" I can assure you Dean your heart is perfectly fine." the beautiful god infront of me said in a deep sexy voice with a hint of confusion mixed in it

Sam sighed " he didn't me literally its an... You know what never mind Castiel meet Caroline, Caroline meet Castiel he's an angel of the lord."

**Castiel's pov**

She was a goddess. A creature like no other. With her long blonde locks that shone like gold in the sun and bright baby blue eyes that shone with innocence and love. She reminded me of that fairytale princess the humans talk about. What was her name... Ah yes cinderella. I saw flashes all of a sudden. Her and I holding hands, a black haired baby blue eyed baby. It went as quickly as it came. _How strange _

"" holy crap dude put some bells on or something you just gave me a heart attack." Dean said snapping me out of my thoughts

" I can assure you Dean your heart is perfectly fine." I said confused

Sam sighed " he didn't me literally its an... You know what never mind Castiel meet Caroline, Caroline meet Castiel he's an angel of the lord."

_Caroline _I thought _joy and song of happiness. How fitting._

**Caroline's pov**

Castiel what a fitting name. It was just as beautiful as he was. Than I thought of the other thing Sam said

" wait did you just say Angel of the lord."

" yes he did." the hunk of sweetie goodness said

I looked at him skeptically " prove it."

Castiel sighed looking frustrated and than murmured something that sounded like " why can't these Winchester's just take someone's word for it."

He that took a deep breath and when he exhaled two large black shadow like wings came from behind him. I gasped. He looked at me with an rises eyebrow

" do you believe us now?"

" most definitely I breathed out."

" good now onto business."

*** 2 hours later***

After two hours they had filled me up on what happened in the last year. Dean going to hell this caused me to laugh and cry. The angels and demons fighting. The prophecy. Ruby on hich cause me to hit Sam really hard. Lilith and all the rest of the supernaturally greatness.

" well now that that's over with who wants to go to the grill and get dinner."

Sam and Dean jumped at the chance but Castiel looked skeptial.

" I do not need this human food you eat there is no point of me coming."

But I wasn't taking no for and answer

" come on Cas for me." I asked with the puppy dog eyes

" oh no she's got the eyes out. Good luck bro she could make lucifer do her bidding with those bad boys." Dean said well patting Cas on the shoulder.

Cas tried not to look at me but his will power crumbled and he looked up. His eyes widened when he saw my face.

" okay I'll go just please don't look at me like that." he begged

" okay" I replied happily than skipped out the door I turned around to look at them

" you guys coming?!"

Finally we arrived at the grill and were sitting in a booth waiting to order. I was just telling Cas about the time Dean glued Sam to a bed when I heard a voice that was not welcome one bit.

" hello love mind introducing me to your friends." Klaus asked in a jealous tone

I just sighed " one Klaus don't call me love two yes I do mind and three can't you just go bug Elena or someone else who isn't me."

" oh love you wound me. Come on Caroline give me a chance I dare you."

I was about to snap back a bitchy comment when Dean just had to say something.

" wait this is the demon hybrid who's been stalking you." he asked looking straight at me. I nooded in response. Dean than stood up along with Sam and turned to Klaus. ,

" now listen here you idjit I don't care how old and powerful you think you are if you dare go near my baby sister again I will rip your undead heart from your soulless body and feed it to my pet wolf. " Dean whispered in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine

Klaus got a cold look in his eye _not good_

"now listen here mate if you ever threaten me again I will kill you and your little friends. Now I suggest you leave town and don't talk to **My **Caroline ever again."

That just caused me to snap

" your Caroline? Oh no buddy I don't think so you think that one dance, an beautiful dress, and a picture is all it takes for me to fall in love with you. I think not. I am not some cheap shore who will do all your bidding for you. If you think I can just forget about all the bad stuff you did. You killed Elena's aunt and biological mother and as much as I hate the Bitch no one deserves that. You tried to kill Elena. You had Tyler bite me and made Stefan turn his humanity off going all ripper on the town. If you want my affection your going to have to work a hell of a lot harder than you have been buddy because newsflash I am too smart to be seduced by you." than I turned to Dean " you shouldn't have done that I can take care of myself I have been for the last year now so don't act all big brother like now."

With that I stormed out of the grill with tears running down my face and walked back to the house.

**Hey looks like today's your luck day two chapters in one day yay! So how did you like it please review you saw some Caroline and Castiel action and a look into Cas's head so now it's time to hurry up and vote on a couple you only have till Friday. I will try to update on Wednesday and Saturday of this week so stay in tune. I'm going to update my stories on Mondays Wednesday's and Saturday's from now on so yippy. Congratulations to for being the first person to vote for the couples here they are again with today's results **

**Caroline/Castiel -0**

**Or**

**Klaus / Caroline / Castiel -1**

**Bye bye for now and please vote if you don't you might regret it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday I had so much homework to do but here's the next chapter!**

After I left the grill I headed straight for my secret place. When I first came to mystic falls I was really upset with Dean and Sam so I was stupid and ran into the woods. After walking for a couple of hours I found the most beautiful place ever. It was hidden by massive tree that looked thousands of years old but if you go through them you'll find a place with flowers of all different colors, and birds chirping but the most beautiful part about it is the small water fall right in the middle of the clearing. It wasn't all that big but it was large enough to jump off of into the water and not break a bone. I move to the edge of the pond and but my barefoot into it. Soon I let the tears run down my face. I didn't mean to snap at Dean but I was just so angry at him and Sam for leaving me. I mean they broke their promise to me.

**Flashback **

**2 years ago**

**Caroline was sitting there anxiously awaiting for her brothers to come back from their hunt. This was the first time they've left her alone since she found out about the supernatural. She couldn't sit still she just kept waiting for them to walk through the door. Finally the door opened only to reveal the bloody bodies of Dean and Sam**

**"omg. What did you guys do. " Caroline screamed **

**" Caroline clam down its not as bad as it looks. " Sam tried to reason**

**" not as bad as it looks. I've been waiting for you two for 4 hours. I thought you were dead I thought I lost the only family I had left. Do you have any idea how terrified I have been. " Caroline screamed **

**She looked at there sad faces and sighed. Than she got up and pulled them into a big group hug. ,**

**" promise you'll never leave me alone again."**

**"we promise." they said togerher**

**End of flashback**

They kept there promise for year until they dropped me off in mystic falls. I have faked begin happy for a whole year and until my brothers came I never truly smiled. I sighed again. When I saw that it was getting dark I wondered how long I have been out here for.

"there you are, you know your brothers are worried about you." a familiar voice said causing her to jump

" holy crap Cas Dean was right you do need bells." I said in shock

" I don't understand what that means." Castiel sighed

I smiled in sympathy

" it means we need to get you something so you make noise when you move."

His confusion seemed to fade into understanding

"ahh I see now back to the topic of your brothers. They are out looking for you, you know they are really worried. I thinks it's best if you come back with me."

Now it was mine turn to sigh time to leave leave paradise. I went to get up at the same time he went he helped me up. Not realizing how close we were this caused his lips to accidentally meet mine when I turned around. Fireworks. That the best way to explain it. I saw colors explode in my eyes and I felt more full and complete than I ever have before. We broke away after a couple of seconds gasping. I looked at him confused

" what was that."

" I don't know but I plan to find out."

Thanks he was gone.

**Castiel's pov **

After the kiss I went straight to Gabriel**( he's alive) **to talk to him about what happened. Even if mine and Caroline's lips only were locked for a couple of seconds I could feel my grace calling out to her and that scared me more than I would like to admit.

"Gabriel! "

" ah Castiel my favorite little brother what brings you here on this fine day."

" not the time for jokes, I have to tell you something."

So I explained to him what happened with Caroline and I. As I told him more he grew more and more serious which worried me a little. Gabriel is never serious.

" well little brother I think I know exactly what happened."

I perked up at this

" what is it Gabriel, is it bad, how do I fix it?"

" it depends on the way you look at it if it's bad or not and no.I'm sorry but you cannot fix it." he said so serious it was scary

" what is it Gabriel what's wrong with me" I asked in a whisper

" nothings wrong with you Cas you've just met your soul mate."

**Anyways sorry for the wait but it was a good chapter. So now lease review and tell me if you like it I plan to update again on Saturday. So on a completely different topic my story avengers redone featuring Darcy Lewis is up for adoption so if you would like it please private message me or review one of my stories and tell me why you want it. Now remember the vote on the couple for this story closes tomorrow at 4 pm so hurry up and vote. Here's the score so far.**

**Castiel / Caroline -2**

**Klaus / Caroline / Castiel - 2 **


	6. Vote results

**Hey people the couples vote is now over. And the winner is Caroline/Castiel with 6 votes. Klaus/Caroline/Castiel coming in a close second with 5 votes. But don't worry you Klaus lovers I have another vote for yous **

**Klaus/meg**

**Klaus/bela**

**Elijah couple vote**

**Elijah/bela**

**Elijah/lexi**_**( I hated that she died so she's alive now)**_

**Dean couple**

**Anna/dean**

**Hayley/Dean **

**Or**

**Bonnie/Dean **

**Sam couple vote**

**Sam/rebekha**

**Sam/ruby **

**All these votes end Thursday at midnight so hurry up and get your votes in. Thanks for everyone who voted **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey aca-bitches! I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating for sooooooo long. It really wasn't my fault my computer crashed and I just recently got it fixed. Anyway don't worry about my stories I will keep them up. I should be updating within the week for Caroline Mary Winchester and Elena Viktoriya Gilbert-fury-Barton codename Pandora. I also am planing three new stories just for my lovely fans. the first on is a mortal instruments/ teen wolf crossover where stiles is Jace's brother. its just and idea that has been stuck in my head for a while. the next one is a teen wolf/twilight crossover with fem!stiles. stiles is really a cold one. she is also Kate, Tanya and Irina's sister . Never been written before I know. If you couldn't tell i try to do stories that are not common and have never been done before. Now for my third story I know a lot of people where upset with the pairing for Caroline Mary Winchester so as a special treat for yous I will either do another version of the story with the Klaus/Caroline/Castiel pairing or i will make a whole new story with that pairing. So anyway once again i am so sorry for not updating for so long. I promise to not let that happen again. Btw who here is super excitied for the mortal instruments: The City Of Bones to come out on the big screen. I know i am. So anyway review with your thoughts and comments on my ideas and tell me what you think. Peace aca-bitches**


End file.
